


Speak No Evil

by factorielle



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/pseuds/factorielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody ever hears her cries. [Prompt: Mission: Impossible]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak No Evil

_Even in her stone prison, people still talk to her. Sometimes, she tries to talk back._

 _To her son:_ I love you. But let me go. Live your own life.

 _To his friends:_ Thank you, for loving him.

 _To her old nemesis:_ That man tells me his secrets, because you will never give me a chance to repeat them. He will tear the world asunder for his own fleeting entertainment. You have nothing to gain but ruins. Kill him while there's still something to salvage. I would give anything to have him stopped, and I know the full meaning of 'anything'. Gyokumen, _please._


End file.
